This disclosure generally relates to illumination of an instrument cluster. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an instrument cluster illuminated by a single light source.
A gauge or instrument cluster for a motor vehicle typically includes a dial with markings indicative of a monitored parameter. A pointer is supported and rotated relative to the dial to provide an indication of the current parameter value. Illumination of the dial is used to both provide a desired aesthetic appearance and to allow viewing in low light conditions. Illumination is accomplished with light sources either disposed above the dial to direct light onto the dial, or from a below the dial to reflect light upward into the dial. Several light sources are utilized to provide the desired uniform light intensity about the entire dial face.